Automotive vehicles may be provided with storage hooks accessible from an interior of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,294 to Heinz et al. discloses an example of a storage hook for an automotive vehicle. Heinz et al. provides a stowable accessory hook for an automobile that is supported in a surrounding wall structure having an opening defined by a peripheral rim. Distal tips of the hooks are recessed behind the peripheral rim of the surrounding wall structure to protect against inadvertent snagging and abrasions. A pair of sockets are formed behind the surrounding wall to rotatably receive a pair of pintles extending from a concave cup disposed in the opening in the surrounding wall structure. The cup is manually rotated about a horizontal pivot axis between stowed and operative positions. In the stowed position the tips are recessed. Either single or multiple cantilever hooks extend from the cup for securing plastic grocery and merchandise sacks, garment hangers, or the like. The cup may have a back wall which geometrically conforms to the opening in the surrounding wall structure to close the opening when the cup is in the stowed position. The back wall includes a finger catch offset laterally from the pivot axis to facilitate manipulation between the stowed and operative positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,260 to Rieden et al. discloses another example of a storage hook for an automotive vehicle. Rieden et al. provides a garment support assembly that includes a base element mounted on a vehicle wall. The base element has a transversely extending groove which is located adjacent the vehicle wall. The garment support assembly also includes a single continuous ring element. The ring element includes an inverted U-shaped hanger receiving portion closed by a transversely extending rod portion. The rod portion is slip-fittedly seated in the groove on the base element and is captured between the base element and the vehicle wall, thus pivotally connecting the ring element to the base element. This pivotal connection allows the ring element to move between a stored position in which the ring element is located in the same transversely extending vertical plane as the base element and an open position in which the hanger receiving portion projects into the interior space of the vehicle for receiving hangers thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,267 to Clark discloses yet another example of a storage hook for an automotive vehicle. Clark provides a garment hanging device for a vehicle body that includes a support attached to the vehicle body and that defines a downwardly opening inverted U-shaped channel having opposed lip portions extending toward one another and providing an entry opening into a cavity. A garment hanger adapted to be removably affixed to the support has a garment hanging bow depending from an inverted J-shaped hook portion. The hook portion is adapted for entry upwardly into the entry opening of the support and has a distal end engageable with one of the lip portions of the channel. The hook portion of the garment hanger also has an inverted J-shaped hook latch portion pivotally mounted thereon and adapted for entry upwardly into the entry opening of the support and has a distal end engageable with the other lip portion of the channel. A spring acts between the hook portion and the hook latch portion to urge the hook latch portion away from the hook portion where by the garment hanger is secured within the cavity of the channel. A pushbutton handle provided on the hook latch portion and permits pivotal retracting movement of the hook latch portion toward the hook portion for removal of the garment hanger from the support.
Fasteners that may otherwise be visible from an interior of an automotive vehicle may be covered, for example, to enhance the appearance of the interior of the automotive vehicle. U.S. Pat. Pub. 2006/0107609 to Stringer et al. discloses an example of such a cover. Stringer et al. provides a garnish system for a vehicle. The system comprises a garnish having a patterned surface with styling features, a cavity, and a mounting aperture within the cavity for receiving a fastener to attach the garnish to a mounting structure. A cover is shaped to engage and close the cavity such that the cover, which is patterned to correspond to the styling features of the garnish, visually obscures the cover when the cover is installed.